1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives of the type that accept removable disk cartridges, and more particularly, to a disk drive having a seal that blocks airflow between the inside and outside of a disk drive.
2. Related Applications
This application is based on prior provisional application Ser. No. 60/003,758, filed Sep. 14, 1995, from which priority of this application is claimed. This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,710, issued Dec. 10, 1997, in the names of Nicklos et al., entitled "Disk Drive Having An Automatic Spindle Motor Loading Mechanism," which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Removable disk cartridges for storing digital electronic information typically comprise an outer casing or shell that houses a rotatable recording medium, or disk, upon which electronic information can be stored. The cartridge shell often comprises upper and lower halves that are joined together to house the disk. The disk is mounted on a hub that rotates freely within the cartridge. When the cartridge is inserted into a disk drive, a motor-driven spindle in the drive must engage the hub in order to rotate the disk(s) within the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,793, Apr. 20, 1993, Garold Plonczak, "Removable Cartridge Disk Drive With an Integral Head Loading Ramp, Air Filter and Removable Cartridge Door Safety Stop" relates to a removable cartridge disk drive with an integral head loading ramp, air filter and removable cartridge door safety stop. Air filters for reducing contamination in disk drives are known.
The disk drive shown and described in the related application has an opening in the drive which cannot be blocked with air filters of this type. It is an object of the present invention to block airflow into a disk drive. By blocking airflow, the particles that occupy a volume of air are not permitted to enter the internal part of the disk drive. These particles would otherwise damage the head disk interface.